City of Moon
by IAmMattis
Summary: Jericho's dark past comes back to haunt him when he's brought in to Arkham City by Hugo Strange.
1. Prologue

**AN: I do not own the characters, they belong to DC comics. Just my OCs **

The City of Moon

Prologue

"Ahh!" The scream of Jericho echoes in the interrogation room as a shock woke him up.

"Wake up, Jericho, we have much to discuss." The old bald man said as he approached Jericho all tied up in a chair.

"Hello, Strange. It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

It certainly is" Strange said with a sadistic grin on his face

Flashback:

_Jericho is looking at his laptop in his flat downtown when he noticed something in a one of pictures he took, Strange is talking to a man in green cloak with a sword on his sheath. His eyes widen the minute he recognized who he was._

_"Hello, dad." He said in a dark voice. _

Flashback end

"Ahh!" he screams as another electric shock stunned him. The pain of that shock was excruciating but he wouldn't cave in. "I assumed that you that I had a weakness, but as you can see, I have no weakness."  
"Oh, I doubt that everyone has a weakness, including you, Strange."

"Hmm… I disagree on that matter."

Flashback 2:  
_"hey, sweetheart, what are you doing" Jericho said on the phone in a leather jacket, denim jeans, hoodie and yellow boots as he was outside Arkham City imposing as a journalist watching Bruce Wayne's press conference._

_"Hey, honey. Nothing much, what are your plans for tonight?"_

_"Checking out the missing person data base for my sister, I know she's out there somewhere. It's been two weeks, I'm desperate at this point"_

_"I know, but why wouldn't you take a night off, ok? It's no harm in it. It's been a tough day for you, please." His girlfriend pleaded, he could imagine the puppy dog look she's giving. It wouldn't be the first time she's done that. _

_Jericho thought for a moment before eventually agreeing to his girlfriend's suggestion._

_"Fine, what's for dinner?"_

_"Does Chinese food sound good?"_

_"Sounds good to me, babe and don't forget the rolls I like them..."_

_"Spicy and warm, yeah I know. Love you, Jericho."_

_"Love you too, Barbara." Jericho smiled as he hung up and watched as the press conference took place. "Thank you, thank you Gotham. Imprisoned behind these wall, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city, how can this be safe for the people of Gotham?" Said Bruce to the audience._

End of Flashback

"Ugahh! Please, shut Arkham City down, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Jericho argued in agony, he's been resistant so far, but he wondered how much long he was willing to take this abuse.

"Shut it down?" by the end of tonight, I will stand by my Masters side just like you, Al Ghul." Jericho's eyes widened at that moment. "_How does he know my last name, oh no. What have you done now, Dad?"_

Flashback 3:  
_"Today I'm starting a campaign to close Arkham City and make Gotham safe again" Suddenly Tyger guards coming from their vans and threw tear gas to separate the crowd as they approached them." Remember Jericho and Wayne are the priority targets." _

_Two tyger guards surrounded Wayne and other two did the same thing with Jericho with who is worried but doesn't show it. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' he thought _

_"Hands in the air where we can see it."_

_"I don't think so." Jericho said as grabbed the rifle of guard and did a roundhouse kick which broke his jaw and before the other guard had time to react, he disarmed quickly and head-butted the guard but when he turned around he got hit in the face by Tyger guard to the ground "Resisting arrest" The guards knocked both Wayne and Jericho out cold._

Flashback end

**Character Layout: Jericho Brown**

**Eye colour: Green**

**Height: 6ft2 1/2**

**Body shape: Great psychical peak.**

**Age: 25**

**Bio: Born and raised in the tough streets of Gotham, Jericho was a fighter and a survivor. His mom was an activist who died in the Gotham Riots when he was 17, he was an A-student with top grades and has an IQ of 180. On the 18th birthday he received a letter from his biological father Ra's Al Ghul, his father wanted him to join the League of The Assassins to fight the evil. Jericho traveled to Siberia to meet him and his half sister Talia and began his training. Mastering Jiujitsu, stealth, he had become a deadly assassin and served them for 4 years. Ra's even considered him to take his place and Jericho developed a strong bond with his sister. But then he had a second thought. He left the League, Ra's was furious, Talia was heartbroken but she understood his reasons which he told her personally. Now he's currently living a quiet life in Gotham with the love of his life Barbara Gordon for three years.**


	2. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 1

Welcome to Hell

(Jericho's POV)

Strange lowered his head to see my face, I couldn't stand him. He had a big evil grin on his face.

"You put up quite the resistance back there. Unfortunately the numbers were too great. Now that you are here, Protocol 10 is ready to begin. It will be glorious I will do something that Batman has failed to do."

"And what is that?"

"Erase the evil of this world. Now one simple question before I leave, are we going to do the easy way or the hard way? Strange demanded

"Since when have I ever done the easy way? I'm a troublemaker." I said with a smirk

Hugo chuckled lightly: "Indeed you are." With that he left the interrogation room.

A few seconds later, lights went on, blinding me momentarily. I looked around for any exit when I saw a welcome to Arkham City by yours truly Hugo Strange himself on TV screen as if weren't embarrassing enough. So I swung around to get out of the damn chair, I succeed of course. But to my displeasure, it set off the alarm and a guard came at me.  
"What the hell are you doing, you trying to escape?"

Guard tried to kick me in the stomach but I caught the leg and broke it in two and knocked him out. I quickly got to my feet but out came another guard, he blindsided me and smashed my head into the wall. "Welcome to Arkham City Jericho."

He shoved me to entrance to Arkham. "What do we have here? Fresh meat, boys." A prisoner said  
I mocked him by sniffing him "And what's that smell?" Did you indulge yourself in ass?"

It pissed him off of course. But before he got the chance to attack, one of the guards shot him in the leg preventing that from happening. "You're in Line A, Jericho. Move your ass there." So I did reluctantly and saw Black Mask struggling against the guards when I saw Bruce Wayne, why is he here? If he was captured by Strange, then he must have a reason for it. " Hey Wayne, I heard Penguin put a prize on your head. I'm cashing you in." Another prisoner said. He ignored it of course. "Move out the of the way. Wayne, Jericho, get your asses moving."

We went through the metal detector and it beeped for finding something metallic. Two guards attacked Wayne and me but Strange stopped them. "Lower your weapons; Mr. Wayne won't be any trouble will you?"

"What about Jericho?"

"Same, he's harmless. Now the handcuffs can stay, we don't make it too easy, do we?" The guards pushed us into some large chamber and saw some political prisoners who one of them was Jack Ryder. "Bruce Wayne? Here I was watching your crumby press conference and now we both are, that will teach you for getting into politics won it. And who are you by the way?"

"That's none of your business Jack, would you please shut that mouth of yours just for once? We got to stick together, If we are separated, we are sitting ducks out there"

" You better listen to what he says. Just stay close to us." Bruce agreed

"You think I'm taking advice from couple of guys who's never been in a fight." Jack said as the doors opened up.

"Stay calm, they're trying to scare us."

"Sorry man, it's everyman for himself." We entered Arkham City, the infamous super-prison. There were some inmates waiting for us. Some tried to attack us but we counterattacked them despite we were in handcuffs. I was surprised by Bruce's fighting skill for a second, but I shook it off. An inmate was beating Ryder to a pulp. As much as I enjoyed it for a moment, I had to help him; luckily Bruce was one step ahead of me. He knocked out the inmate and we helped him get up. Just as we thought it was over, the gates opened to revealed Penguin, the ugliest and the most disgraceful SOB in Gotham with a couple of his friends. "Well, look who it is. Welcome to hell, Brucy-boy." He said as two inmates assaulted us from behind with lead pipes and hit us in the back of the head.

"Nighty night." Was the thing I heard from Penguin before I passed out. '_Damn you, Strange.'_


	3. Meow

**Bruce/Batman P.O.V**

"Wakey wakey, Wayne." Cobblepot snarled

"Do I need to call your butler?"

"Cobblepot!" I snarled as he grinned

"Ah, you remembered me, I'm touched." He said in a sarcastic tone

"Your family destroyed mine, Wayne. This, well, let's just call this good old fashioned revenge." He swinged his hand for a punch, but I managed to grab his wrist and twisted it as he shrieked. "Ahh, get him!"

Five goons surrounded me as they moved in for the attack. I broke my handcuffs on one of the thugs and naturally they each fell one by one. I went to Cobblepot and delivered an uppercut knocking him out for now. Right now I have to contact Alfred but I couldn't do that in the back alley so I had to get to higher ground. I tapped into my Rolex and contacted him. "Alfred, have you got my location?"

"Only just, sir. There's more interference then usual"

" I need an immediate drop on the roof of Ace Chemicals building, I'm on my way there now."

"Of course." Alfred agreed as I climbed up my way. "I watched your incarnation on the evening news, was it getting yourself arrested your plan all along."

"Not exactly, although I got some one on one time with Hugo Strange."

"And how was that?" He said sarcastically

"Not good, he knows Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also said something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is." Then I let out a heavily sigh. "Alfred there's something else I should tell you. Jericho is in Arkham City"

"Are you serious?" Alfred was shocked when he heard that.

"Unfortunately, he was captured at the press conference. And apparently Strange knows him personally. He's got to be connected somehow. If I know Strange, he has some kind of leverage on Jericho. Something that Jericho himself does not want anyone to find out."

"I hope so. You know how much Barbara loves him, she would be heartbroken if something bad happens to him."

"I know. But I think he can hold out on his own. He'll be fine"

"I know he does, Master Bruce. " he sighed

"Did it arrived sir?" he said as Bat plan launched out a pod on the rooftop

I grinned. "Right on time."

I made to the Ace Chemicals rooftop and saw the storage container. I held up my hand for hand scan. It opened and revealed a batsuit in perfect condition.

I changed my suit to the batsuit. _"This is going to be another long night." _I thought to myself.

"Alfred I took an encryption key from a Tyger guard, I'm going to hack into their communications." I took the key from pocket put it into my cryptographic sequencer and hacked in to their frequency.

"All unit this is Air Tyger 4, we have a conformation that Prisoner 4011 is in the Courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman is in the courthouse." Pilot

"Is she in danger?" Strange asked

"Affirmative, Target is being held by Dent. We believe he has intends to kill her. How should we procced?"

Strange laughed: "Stand down, let Two Face have his fun."

"Understood."

"That's doesn't sound good." I stated, knowing Dent, it could be trouble.

"No it does not, Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for miss Kyle."

"If there's one person in Arkham City who knows really what's going on, it's her. I need to find Catwoman now."

**Jericho POV**

I woke up with a severe headache. Man that hurts.

I looked around only to realise that I'm surrounded with Two Face's goons, four to be exact outside of Monarch Theatre and I'm still in handcuffs. "Well, look we got here, fellas. Christmas has come early for us. Penguin gave you to our boss Two Face and he flipped his coin to decide your punishment. "

"And what's the verdict?" I asked as I slowly got up.

"Beat you to a pulp. You got off luckily, unlike Catwoman and that you are in handcuffs will make it so much easy."

"Bring it assclowns."

One of the goons attacked me but I counterattack him and broke free off my handcuffs in the process. Then I did what I do best. Kick ass. Each fell one by one. Last one was a tricky, he had a knife, trying to stab me every single. But I saw an opening and grabbed his wrist, twisting and then headbutted him. Too easy, now it was time for interrogation.

"Where is Catwoman, don't make me repeat that question."

The thug glups: "She is in the courthouse, two face got her."

"Good boy." I knocked him out cold, broke his jaw probably. Now I have to save Catwoman. But first I'll need to get my gear, so I contacted my childhood friend Shawn by earpiece. "Shawn, can you hear me?"

"Barely man, but I got your position."

"I need you to get my stuff and meet me on the roof of an apartment building next to the the courthouse right now. "

"Not a problem, I saw what happened to ya at the press conference on TV. Was it planned or improvised?" Shawn asked with a smirk as I made my way to the building.

"A bit of both actually and I got some lovely one on one time with Hugo Strange."

"How did it go?"

"Bad, He knows Ra's Al Ghul is my dad and he also mentioned something Protocol 10 will succeed in what Batman has failed to do." I said as I made it to the building waiting for Shawn.

"What is Protocol 10?"

"Well, I'm about to ask that same question to Catwoman. She is being held by Two Face at the courthouse as we speak."

"You're joking right? Are you gonna save her?" Shawn with a bit of concern.  
"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

He sighed, "No, just be careful. She has always something up in her sleeve "

"I know, where are you by the way?"

"Behind you." I turned to see him standing in front of me with a special delivery. "Thanks man, I'm glad you brought my stuff." I said as he gave me the gears.

"No problem. Are you sure about this?

"I'm afraid so. Catwoman is the only one who knows what's really going on here."

He nodded "Yeah, you're right. Be careful, ok? Strange knows who you are, what happens if he tells…"

"Trust me, I'll find a way, I got some help." I assured him.

"Who?" Shawn asked confused.

I pointed to the Ace Chemical building. He saw the large container with a hug bat sign on the rooftop.

"B-man's in the house?"

"B-man's in the house. Go to the safehouse, I'll et you know  
"No problem, be careful out there." With that he left as I opened the bag and quickly changed to my suit.

I had a long leather coat, black trousers, gloves, Kevlar vest and Timberland shoes. My weapons were a black sword of solid steel that is unbreakable along with some explosives, flash bangs and 45 Magnum don't get me wrong, I like my gun but I have don't kill people rule like Batman. Also I had a grapple gun designed by my contact at Wayne Tech and for the finishing touch, my customized glasses, calibre to follow any trail, fingerprint for DNA and many more. "Game-time." I muttered as I went to the courthouse. I ran into Batman at the front entrance fighting Dent's lackeys. I lend him a hand taking care of the last two. Using my stealth training, I sneaked behind the two and grabbed their hairs from behind "Good dogs don't bite!" I smashed their head into each other taking them out for the moment.

"Ever heard of saying thank you?"

"I did the most of the work. Who are you?"

"Jericho, by the way have you found Wayne."

" I did, found him outside the Ace chemicals building, he told me what strange did to him and he said that you were captured as well. After that, I got him out of Ark ham city. So what are you doing here?" Batman asked

I sighed knowing that Batman wanted an honest answer: "He knows about my family secret."

"Which is?"

"Let me show you." I rolled up the sleeve to show my tattoo on my forearm. Batman recognized it, not at first but eventually he did. "That's mark of the League of Assassins. Do you know Talia?" he asked with some concern, he didn't like where this was going.

"You could say that, she trained me personally but I left on my own terms something that Ra's wasn't too happy about it." I didn't want him to know that I'm her brother or RA's son just yet, want to gain his trust first. So I stretched the truth. He seemed to buy it for now, that I know for sure.

"Now listen, as much as I love to talk about my past, now it's not the time. So I'll make you a deal, we work together to stop Protocol 10 and prevent Strange in the process, ok?"

"Fine but if you're trying to screw me, I'm taking you down too." Batman stated,  
"Fair enough, now we have a damsel to save, Dark Knight." I said as we entered the courthouse.

In the courthouse we ran up the stairs and saw what was taking place in the main courtroom from an upper level window. "Bring out the defendant!"

The curtain underneath a tank of acid revealed Catwoman all tied up, that can't be good.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl Harv.

Hey have you had some work done?" Catwoman replies

That pissed him off and she earned a bitch slap for that remark. I never liked a man hitting on woman like that and I never will.

"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!"

"I'm sorry I've been s bad kitten, untie me and I'll make it up to you."  
I shook my head with a smile. Typical Catwoman.

"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth."

_'Uh-oh'_ he flipped his coin and saw what it landed he stated.  
"This court is now in session."

Time to end this. We climbed up the ladder and saw a guard with a rifle; he was too busy watching court to noticing us. "Stay here, I got this." Batman nodded. So I snuck up from behind and put him in a sleeper hold, when he was out, I gestured B-man to follow me. "So what you do think, time to crash the party?"

"More like obstructing Two Face's Law." Batman corrected

I chuckled as we walked on a very tight rope. Batman jumped and glide kicked one of the thugs. I did same thing. The fight was on while some of them cowardly ran the out of there. "Our friend Batman and company has arrived. Cut'em in two!"

Like that would happen. We beat them with ease, never stood a chance.

"Objection!" He shot us both. Luckily I wore my vest, but it still hurts like a bitch. As far as Batman, he'll be fine.

"Overruled." he walked to Catwoman with the gun barrel aimed at her head.  
"Heads or tails, kitty cat?"

"Which one let's me out of here alive?" He flips the coin and said

"Not this one. Time to die."

I'll vote for a stay of execution." Catwoman broke free and makes a big ass cut across his face.

"No gun, Harv? Shame, This is going to hurt." She pulled out her claws but Dent drawn his second gun quickly.  
"Two guns, bitch!" before Two-Face pulled the trigger, Batman grappled him and tied him in the process. What can I say about him? He's always one step ahead. Anyway, he grabs Two-Face and let go of him hanging above the tank of acid. "And I thought it was cats who had nine lives." Catwoman went up to the platform. "How's it hanging, Harv?" She kicked him right across his stomach. And grabbed the PDA from his pocket and put it in a place I rather not reveal.

Batman helped me get back on my feet. It was a nasty shot. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'm alright."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

"We figured you could use our help, Selina." Batman said

"You're right, I think I chipped a nail back there."

"Funny." Batman said

"So, what you do need, boys?"

"Protocol 10, what do you know, Selina?" Batman asked

"Never heard of it." Selina answered

"Not what we wanted to hear, what about Strange?" I asked

"I don't trust him, he's been missing for years. All of the sudden, he's been put in charge of Arkham City. Rumour has it he's been working with Joker. Maybe that's Protocol 10." She replied  
"I don't know, something doesn't add up. Strange would never work with a psychopath like Joker. Batman, when Strange interrogated me, he said that protocol 10 will do something that you failed to do, kill the bad guys every single one of them in Arkham City" I revealed

"Anyway, the ex-district attorney said something…" Catwoman was interrupted as batman saved her from being shot by a sniper. I quickly looked around to see where it came from. "This place is dangerous, I like it. You expecting a kiss?" selina trying to seductive

"It was Joker. You're not safe here, no one is." Batman said

Nine lives remember?" Catwoman reminded Batman about it and turned around to look me.

"By the way didn't catch your name, handsome." She said with her trademark smirk

"Jericho, it's in Arabic for the city of moon."  
" Well whoever you are Jericho, I'm liking you already." With that she has left the building.

"We need to locate the bullet and where it impacted." I agreed on that part so we examined the place. We looked around for a few minutes when I noticed a bullet hole on a window "Hey, take look at this." I said to Batman "Looks like the bullet entered through the window, now where did it hit?"

It didn't take long for him to find the shell chase and motioned me to the spot. "Alright, if I were the shooter and I have to take out my target without been seen, where is the safest place to do it in Arkham City?" we thought about all possible locations for a moment before we came to the same conclusion. "The Church" we said at the same time.

"That's how I'll do it, besides it's the last place the cops to look at "

"Plus there are no witnesses to see where the shot came from." Batman concluded

"Exactly, let's go to the church and find the shooter. By the the away, take this." I gave batman an earpiece so we can communicate when we are separate. "Don't need it, already got your frequency."

"How?"

"My contact has already hacked into your communications. Although there were some difficulties "

"Of course, what did you expect? It's called countermeasure system for a reason. Wait, does means that I have also your frequency, right?"

"Exactly."

Ah well, no problem then." This is going to be a interesting night.


	4. Steel Mill

Steel Mill

We left the building and went to the church. When we entered, there were Joker's men all armed and they had some hostages. "Coming through, B-man." Harley Quinn tried to attack us but it backfired and she landed on her ass. Talk about epic failure, she was never that bright.

"Let the lady go, Bat-freak or all these people get a bullet in their heads."  
"I think you should do what he says. It would be shame to ruin my nice new outfit.

What do you think, Bat-brain? Do you like it? Of course you do, who wouldn't?" I rolled my eyes at that as Harley circled around and taunted us. "Well, I can easily see why Joker loves you, because you are the poster girl for a definition called: blonde girl goes dumb. " I said with a smirk, which Harley returned with a glare.

"Shut up. Anyway, Mistah J is not up to a visit right now, because the doctors didn't help, I've seen better work from these bozos. Gotta run boys, if they try something funny, kill them." With a blowing kiss, she left the church. We can't attack them immediately, too risky. Batman and I shared a look. "Your call, B-man."

He nodded slightly and threw a smoke grenade causing the thugs to panic and then we went separate ways. He was on one of those gargoyles, and I was behind the confessional. I heard a thug behind the wood paneling with a hostage. I took him down quickly and turned to the hostage that happens to be a female medical attendant. "Stay here and don't make a noise." I whispered and she nodded quickly and I used my grapple gun to get to a gargoyle. I looked around and saw Batman taking care of the guy in the scaffolding so I went to another gargoyle saw two of them so I landed right behind, sneaked up and smashed their heads, knocking them out. "The room is secure, you're safe now." Batman said as we regrouped. "Hey guys, thanks for the help."

I went to check out one of the doctors, "hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I think I'm broke my ankle."

"Can I check it, just in case?"

"I don't know." The doctor hesitated, can't blame her you know, to her I'm a stranger

"Don't worry doc, you're in safe hands." I assured and examined her foot and it turned out it wasn't broken. "Ok, your foot isn't broken, just badly sprained. You should be fine."

"Thank you. It seems that you had experience with this."

"You could say that." I said with a smirk that made her blush. I went to Batman who was talking one of the officers named Cash by the front door.

"Thank God you got here, Batman."

"After what happened at the Asylum, I thought you settled for a quiet desk job."

"Yeah, right. When Sharp closed down the asylum, it wasn't much job offers for an ex security guard who failed to stop a mass breakout. This is the only work I can get."

"Hey, what happened back there wasn't your fault, Officer Cash. What was Harley Quinn doing here?" I asked

"That bitch came here a couple of hours ago with the rest of these idiots. Then she went to tower, took something there and blew up the staircase."

"Thanks, we'll check it out." Batman said

"Wait, sorry guys, I forgot. They also grabbed one of the docs. Harley said something about needing her to fix up the Joker."  
"If she's alive, we'll find her. You should focus on securing this church, it should keep you all safe."  
"Will do, her name's Stacy Baker, she's one of the good ones."

We went to the tower and found the sniper rifle; it was hooked to some TVs and timers. "There's the gun, it looks like it's been controlled remotely by Joker." Batman said as I examined the rifle. All of sudden Joker's face popped up on TV screens. "Well, look who it is, I haven't seen you since, how long it's been? There was an asylum, some monsters, oh that's right you left me to die. Now you probably don't remember it that way but who cares? You just need to worry about the bombs." Oh boy, this can't be good. "Hurry up now, clock's ticking." We wasted no time to get the hell out of there, we jumped through the windows as the tower blew, Batman gilded and me, well I activated my booster on my shoes and flew literary until I landed on one of the buildings nearby the church. I took a minute to catch my breath as batman re-joined. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. What now?"

Batman tapped into earpiece. "I got a lock on the signal coming from Steel Mill to control the sniper rifle. Joker's behind this."

"Was that ever any doubt?" that voice, it sounded so familiar. '_Alfred?'_  
"The signal should lead us right to him."

"Us?" the voice asked

"Jericho's with me."

I tapped into my own earpiece. "Hey Alfred. It's good to hear your voice."

"Thank God, I was worried about you."

I chuckled "I've noticed, but don't worry, I'm fine. I'm helping Batman to stop Strange and Protocol 10."

"And why is that?"

"Well, let's just say that Batman and I are sharing common enemys."  
"And that's your story?"

"For now, tell Barbara I'm alright, and don't forget to tell her 'Hey Jude'."

I will. Good luck." Alfred ended the transmission

"Hey Jude?" Batman asked with a curious look

"It was a song by Beatles it was played on our first date and it became our love song ever since. Every time we are having problems, we always say hey Jude. It means no matter how bad things were, I love her, she loves me and we'll solve our problems, why?"

"Just curious."

"I know, now let's head out to the Steel Mill to find Joker and Stacy." We were there in matter of minutes. But the place was heavily guarded with Joker's men. So we snuck up on a rail and got up on one of the transmission towers. "Alright, we can't go through the front door, too easy. So the only way in is, uh no" I realised when I saw the main chimney. It's suicide written all over.  
"The main chimney, ok then." Batman said like it wasn't bothering him. We used our grapple guns, dived in the chimney and landed on a tight rope. And then we made our way to the cooling tunnels and saw a big room filled with joker's men, and the poor doctor was held captured by no other then queen dumb herself, Harley. "I promised some entertainment boys." Harley

"Please I tried my best." Doc begged but to no avail.

"Well you should've tried harder!" She threw the doc into lion's den and she was in big trouble. "Harley."

"Coming Mistah J." We went further in the cooling tunnels and watched Stacy trying to escape from a seven feet tall monster and he had clown makeup on. "Help me!" Stacy pleaded, it broke my heart to see her like this. When Hammer was about finish her off with a huge sledgehammer, Quinn intervened just in time.

"Change of plans, take her to the smelting chamber. Mistah J wants this to suffer a little longer." I let out a sigh of relief, too close to comfort. Then some of the henchmen left the room with the doctor heading to the smelting chamber.

"How many are they?" I asked

"12 thugs. This is going to be easy"

"Showtime" We popped up and took two men down. "Well, if it isn't Bat-brain and the mr jackass, put them into sleep, _permanently_." we took 6 each when two tried to punch me from behind but I ducked it and did corkscrew which involved a punch and kick. I threw a flash bang and it temporarily stunned them. Batman took advantage of that and managed to take out 3 of them. One of them threw a punch but I countered it and twisted his arm dislocating the shoulder. After a while, they were down to two so we punched them at the same time. Knockout. Then Harley showed up. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"  
"I know, shocking right." I said in mocking horror.

"Well, there is no way of you coming up here, so you two can stand down there and burn." She said as she went back in the manager's workplace. "Who died and made you queen?" I muttered. We went to smelting chamber where she was held up in the office tied to a chair, my glasses also detects body temperature. I counted 5 of joker's men there all armed while one of them guarded the doc. We decided to split up, so we covered more ground. I took out two of them on the ground as b-man took the other two from a gargoyle. We went silently to the officer and I threw another flashbang, batman took him down immediately. I untied her quickly. "Can you stand?" Batman asked gently.

"Give me a second. Crazy people, they think I can fix the Joker."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"It's something in his blood, it's killing him, some kind of toxin. He blames something called TITAN."

"TITAN?" B-man and I asked in unison

"Yeah, do you know what's he talking about? He keeps saying about his last laugh."

"Ah, Ah doc. Isn't that information supposed to be confidential?" Harley's voice said through a doll.

"What's going on here? How does she know we're saying?"

"Keep that door nice and tight, we don't want those vermins to escape now, do we?" while they were busy shutting the front door,Batman had built some sort of remote charge. "Jericho, get her out of Steel Mill, I'm going after Joker myself."

"Not a problem, I'll come back to Steel Mill when it's done." I turned to the doc. "follow me, doctor." She followed me to one of the rooms when I contacted Shawn, "Shawn, meet me at Warehouse 5b in the Falcone shipping yard. I want you to escort a doctor out of Arkham City."  
"What about Batman?"

"He'll be fine."

"Ok then I'll be right there." He said and we moved to the warehouse to see Shawn. Little did I know that somebody was watching me from the roof of an apartment building. "Hello, brother."


	5. Freeze

Chapter 4

Freeze

After Shawn and I met at the warehouse and he helped the doctor getting out of Arkham, I got a call from Alfred. "Jericho, we might have a problem. There's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" It was Barbara and she is really pissed.

"Hey Barbara." I said nervously, _Yep, she's going to kick my ass after this._

"Don't Barbara me, you're in deep trouble, mister." Oh yeah, she is definitely going to kick my ass after this, I'm screwed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you, but listen after I'm done with this, you can yell at me all night long. I deserved it."

Barbara let out a sigh. "Fine, but we're not done talking about this. Be careful out there."  
"I know. Can you put Alfred back on line, please?"

"Sure."

"Alfred, have you heard anything from Batman? It's been 20 minutes and I haven't heard from him since."

"No, unfortunately I have not."

"Alright, I'm heading back to Steel mill, hopefully…." I trailed off as I heard glass shatter from the steel mill, I wasted no time to go there. I found batman lying outside of what may looked Joker's office. He had a cellphone strapped to his chest, so I took it. I helped him up and gave the cellphone to him.  
"I'm listening." Batman talked to the joker via face cam

"Is someone feeling a little down?" Joker

"What do you want?"

"Relax, it won't kill ya, oops." Joker joked.

"Where is the cure? Who has it?"

"I had our cold blooded Freeze making, but he's gone dark on me."  
"We'll find him." I said

"I'll bet you would…" Joker trailed off as batman took a chip from the cellphone and put it into his cowl, probably because he would call us.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked with some concern  
"After you left, I went to Joker's office to confront him and Harley but it turned out it was a trap. He poisoned me and told me that he has shipped his blood to every hospital in Gotham for weeks."

"Jesus. So it is true, Joker's really dying?"

"Sadly"

I let out a light sigh and my hand ran through my dark short hair. "Ok, we're going to find Freeze and find that cure, but how? He needs to kept at sub zero temperature to survive."  
"Don't worry, I calibrated the cowl to follow his trace. It will lead us to the coldest point in Arkham City." We move quickly to find Mr. Freeze whereabouts. It turned out he was in the old GCPD precinct using one of the old forensic labs. We went to a gate when I found a body there. "Hmm, that's one of Penguins men, looks like they took him. I can hack in to their frequency and find out what's going on." Batman said as he took out an encryption key from a hand radio and used his sequencer to get into their communications.

"Good thinking." I replied. He used remote charge to open the gate. So when we entered the building we heard someone. "Everything is under control, Mr Cobblepot." We hid quickly.

"Good, make sure that Batman and his new bloody friend doesn't get here and ruin the fun. I don't want them to find the iceman."

"Don't worry boss, it won't happen, we'll make sure of that."  
"How many are there?" I asked silently

"Four and I'm seeing some sort of a heart monitor on their arms. If one of the men's heartbeats goes down, it will alert the others"

"Son of a bitch." We decided to split up once again, I took care of two the on the ground knowing that would cause panic. Batman took down the third while the leader was scared. So I snuck behind him and smashed his head to the table, batman joined me a few seconds later, it was time for questioning, I hold him by placing my foot to his chest preventing him from getting up and drew my sword pointing to his face. "You see this sword? Now if you don't tell us where Mr. Freeze is, I'm stick this where the sun doesn't shine, Junior."

He was literary scared to death. "Ok, ok. He's in the museum, Penguin got's him."

"I'll have to cut that tongue off ya mouth, boy." Penguin was not happy at the com, he doesn't like a snitch.  
"No please, they made me tell them" I stomped his chest and kneed his face. Go to sleep

"You can have him, boys. I'm safe and sound in my museum. I have loads of surprise waiting for you." Penguin

"Don't bet on it, you stupid son of bitch." I snarled as we heard explosion outside the building. "That doesn't sound good" Batman said as we moved to the door only to discover it was locked. "Damnit, how are we going to get out?" I asked.

Batman pulled his remote charge and opened the gate with ease and left.  
"Show off!" I shouted at batman and grinned as I followed him.

After a long walk from GCPD,we finally made it to the museum which was far end of town, . I chuckled "Ironic isn't it?" I said

"What is?"

"This was the place that I took Barbara out for our first date three years ago. Had a good time with her." I let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with." I said as we entered the museum. Batman looked concerned. "What is it?" I asked

"This seems too easy, like he was expecting us." He said and it turned out that he was right as metal bars blocked us off from going into museum.  
"Son of bitch!" I yelled.

"Relax, I'll go to the reception desk and hack into terminal." He said as he pulled out the sequencer.

"What's up with you and your toys? It's like you can't live without them." I said

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied as he crouched down and began messing with the controls.

It was making those weird noises and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What?" I asked

"Something's blocking the frequency. I can't get in to the museum until I find out what it is."  
"Awesome." I said sarcastically, it just went from bad to worse.

"Jericho." Shawn called. "There's something I should tell you, after I escorted the doctor out, I stumbled across a huge machine. It was guarded by one of Penguins men"  
"What does it look like?" I asked as Batman walked over to me and pressed his fingers to his side of his mask to listen.

"Well, it has a satellite and tons of computer on it, must of costed a lot of money for that."

"It must be what Cobblepot's using to block out my equipment." Batman

"Hey, Batman. Anyway should I ask him why?" Shawn

"He's all yours." I said with a grin as we listened to Shawn questioning the thug about it.

"Ok, he said that Cobblepot set these up to prevent you and Batman from getting into the museum. They have three of those, one on roof of the museum, one here and the last one in the old subway tunnels."

"Good, demolish the first, we take care of the rest."

Boom!

We winced at the high pitched sound.

"Way ahead of you." He gloated

"Ok, try to gather every political prisoner and get them to the church. It's the safest place there." I informed

"No problem, good luck guys." Shawn said as he ended the line. I took care of one on the rooftop while Batman went to the old subway tunnels. Of course henchmen guarded it but I beat them up easily. I examined the machine and it fit the description, looks like some sort of micro jammer. How the hell did he got a hold of it? I planted some explosives on it and backed away from it. I detonated it and bye bye micro jammer.

I went back to the front door waiting for Batman to return when I had a flashback of my date with Barb. I smiled as I remembered like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Walk with me, Lord" I pleaded to God to end this torture as Barb and I listened to a boring lecture about the evolution at the museum._

_"Stop complaining it was either this or the zoo." Barbara said._

_"I didn't know it was going to be boring"_

_"Suck it up, you're such a baby."  
I sighed "fine". When the lecture was over, I grabbed her wheelchair and escorted her to a café for ice cream. "So how is the life of being the daughter of the Commissioner for GCPD? I take it must be hard for you."  
"It is, I wanted to be a police officer just like my dad, but he forbid it of course. He didn't want me risk my life everyday because I'm daddy's little girl. But when I got shot which made me crippled, he blamed himself for not being there in time for a while. It was pretty hard to see him broken."_

_"Well, if someone who understand tragedy, you're looking at him. My mom was killed when I was 17 and I became catatonic after that. It was a difficult time for me. On my 18th birthday I got a letter from my biological father."  
Wait your dad wasn't involved when you grew up?" she interrupts_

_"He didn't know that I existed. He and my mom had a fling a while back. He wanted to see me in person so I traveled to Siberia because he lives there. He had a daughter which means that she is my half sister."_

_"How did it go?"_

_"Surprising well, actually. I spent the next 4 years getting to know them. It was good until I found out that he wasn't the man I thought he was."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that." she gave me a sympathetic look._

_"Thanks, you're the first one person to say that with honesty. I like that." I gave her my most charming smile, which worked. She blushed. "Sorry, I don't usually blush around guys." _

_"it's all right." Just then the owner of café spoke up. "Attention, costumers. Tonight karaoke bar is open, so anyone who wants to sing a song, sign up at the bar." I got an idea, it's time to sing a song, Barb noticed my face expression like I won the lottery. "Jericho, what are you planning?"_

_"You'll see" I said with a grin. Tonight is going to be a good night._

**_Later that night. "_**_Be cool, you can do this" I said to myself, I picked a song, I signed up at the bar for karaoke and now it's time to shine. "Ok, the next participate is Jericho Brown and he's going "Hey Jude" by the Beatles, give up him a warm applause." The announcer introduced me to the crowd and they applauded. _

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better"_

_Barbara smiled over the fact that the song is for her. Glad that she likes it._

_"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I went to the table that Barbara was sitting and gave her the microphone and she sang._

_"Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude" I had to admit, she had a decent voice. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey jude" We sang the last verse together and after that we kissed while the crowd was in awe. It lasted for a couple of seconds but for us, it felt like forever._

_"From scale 1-10, how good was our date?"_

_ "9 it would be 10 if you were not whiny at the museum."_

_"9? I'm good with that." I smiled knowing that tonight was a good night and in that moment, we were meant to each other._

Flashback end. 

Batman finally came back after he destroyed the last jammer. "Shall we?"

"After you." I said giving a hand gesture _'after you'. _ We went back to the reception, batman hacked in to the terminal and we were set to stop Penguin and save Freeze. But thing is for sure is to never underestimate Penguin


	6. Cobblepot

Chapter 5

Cobblepot

Well, we made our way to the museum after we destroyed those jammers and Batman deactivated penguin's security system which included the bars, all of sudden a dinosaur came from nowhere. "AHH!" I jumped while Batman stood his ground "Jumpy?"

"Shut up" I replied while he shook his head. Then we saw a couple of penguin's men surrounding a hostage, so I took the initiative and threw a flashbang and it stunned them momentarily, so B-man took advantage and knocked them all out. It turned out that the hostage was member of Gordon's strike team, we promised him to find the other. When we further into the museum, we heard yelling and cheering when we entered of what looked like a gladiator arena. Then we saw a horde of two face's men on one side, joker's thugs on the other like wild animals locked up. Another member of the strike team appeared and he was in not a good condition. "Help me." He said but before we could save him, he was shot in the back, and died.

And the shooter was other than Oswald Cobblepot, he was enjoying this, that sick sadist.

I pulled out my magnum 45 while Batman drew out a batarang only to the little man to shake his head. "Uh huh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Show them what we got." A ginormous henchman with one arm missing held a cop by his throat with a sickle. You could see the fear in the cop's eyes while Penguin was gloating. "So, you're here for the cops, the iceman or me?" he asked

"I was only here for Freeze and the hostages, but now I'm taking you down too."

"Well, aren't you scary?" he said sarcastically.

I rolled eyes at that. "I heard a rumor that billionaire Bruce Wayne made you his bitch earlier tonight." I bragged while others chuckled and Penguin gave me a death glare.

"Shut up," he yelled, "it was a deception. He'll be dealt with soon." He said while a taking a smoke from his cigar to calm him down. "You see, I'm what you might call a collector." He began his rant,  
"If I want something that someone else has it, I'll take it. If I don't, then I want it. So here's the thing back there, I got a cabinet with your name on it Batman and as for you, punk, I made an extra just for you. Look around, murders and criminals dying to join my gang and tonight in order to join me, they have to kill you two. So are you going to be good boys and give up nicely?" Penguin ordered us while we stared him down.

"You're not giving anymore orders, Cobblepot." Batman answered

"If anyone who dares try to take us out, we're right here. Come get us, your cowards." I stated.

"I was hoping you would say that. Come out lads. It's initiation time." He opened the gates and out came 20 goons surrounding us. "Ready to do this old man?" I asked

"Definitely." they had strength in numbers but we had experience and skill to even things up. Two of them charged at us but we both delivered uppercuts. Batman threw a smoke bomb and while the thugs were dazed, he threw 6 batarangs at them.

I pulled out my sword and sliced through their legs without breaking a sweat, took out ten of them while he took out seven, now they were down to three. One of them attempted a kick but I grabbed his leg, lifted him up and kicked him right in the stomach. He went across the other side of the room; Batman did a double takedown on the last two. Before we had a chance to re-operate, penguin shot from umbrella-gun to a container with a TITAN sign on it to the ground and out popped a huge monster, a Hulk lookalike. "I guess he's not up for the Hulk of the year award this year." I joked as he charged at us but we dodged him quickly while another swarm of thugs came. I then had a idea, he blindly swung his fist and I jumped on his back. he swung his arms around knocking out the inmates like a sack of potatoes shorting the numbers. After that, Batman landed a series of punches on its stomach and I finished him by running on his back and smashed his head right to the floor. Game over. After we took a minute to catch our breath I wondered what is TITAN. "Batman, what is TITAN?" I asked

Batman sighed knowing I wanted the truth. "TITAN is a modified compound, it's like Venom only four times stronger and more addictive. It was created by who was getting the funding's from Mr. Jack White."

"One of Joker's oldest aliases." He nodded

"When Young found out that Joker wanted TITAN to created an army of monsters, she bailed out which led to that awful night at Arkham Island. She pay the price with her life. But fortunately I destroyed the TITAN production plant and preventing it from leaving Arkham."

"But apparently you didn't get rid all of it. How the hell did Penguin got a hold of TITAN?"

"He's got what?" That was Barbara; she didn't get the memo of recent events. "How did Joker get TITAN off Arkham Island? What's going on here? Your suit's biometric is spiking."

"How nice of you to join us, Oracle. Alfred, bring Barbara up to speed."

"Of course"

"But…" Batman ended the call.

We left the arena and went to a room that was covered in thick layer of ice. We saw the cop getting frozen by Penguin from the other side that is using Freeze's gun and then tired to take us out across the room. "Feel free to come and join me at the Iceberg Lounge. Enjoy your cop-sicle. "

He went back to the Lounge.  
"That can't be good." I said to Batman.

"No, as long as Penguin has Mr. Freeze's gun, we're defenseless, we need to find Freeze now."

"My glasses are picking up Freeze's footprints. He is in the room to your left."  
"Let's go." Batman said as we slowly walked on the thin ice. Then from out of now where, a big white shark attacked us but batman kicked it in the face. "Ah I see you're have met my personal guard dog. Meet Tiny, he's one big problem solver. " Penguin said from the speakers.  
Awesome, just what we needed. And for the second time, Tiny attacked us, but I gave him a series of punches and delivered an uppercut for the finish. "Now stay in the water, you broken down old shark." I said as we went to the war room. We have found Freeze and he's in pretty bad condition. Locked up in a cabinet and the only thing that is keeping him alive is a capsule that contains liquid nitrogen, he didn't have his suit. He looked as he was having trouble breathing because of the heat. Batman looked around as I walked to the maintenance room, which has now a wall. " Funny, why would Cobblepot put a wall here?" I wondered as I was about put some explosives on it  
"Jericho, step back!" Batman warned me, but it was too late.

An arm broke the wall and grabbed me by the throat. He threw me into batman and carried a big ass sword. "I shall slice you into pieces American." He said as three men followed him and we got up quickly into fighting stance.

"Not going to happen, Russian." I drawn my sword and charged at him while Batman took care of the thugs but he blocked my attack and pushed me, he swung his sword wildly but I dodged it quickly and sliced it through both of his legs cutting big man off his feet. I then landed a couple of punches and he was already getting dizzy from the blood loss, so l uppercut him with all the strength I can mustered. Batman handled the thugs easily. "I still got it." I said proudly. Batman hacked in to the terminal and opened to cell. Freeze got out, but Lord knows how long the heat has taken its toll on him, he fell to his knees struggling for breath. Batman walked forward with me following him and grabbed his head and pushed him up. I stood by his right side letting him do the talking.  
"Joker's cure, where is it?" Batman demanded. He's all business now.

"Forget clown, I want Cobblepot. He has my suit, my weapons. I'll end him for what he has one to me." Freeze said while recovering from his incarceration.

"Penguin is mine. You focus on that cure or innocent people will die." Batman wasn't playing around.

"You don't understand, I can't complete my work without my suit. Everything depends on it." He explained as he sat down while staring at us with his blue eyes. "Everything"

"Penguin is using your gun, tell me how to stop it. If you don't then you won't have much time to live."  
"Plus you won't be able to find a cure for Nora without your suit." I jumped in the interrogation.

"Leave my wife out of this! We are not friends." Freeze snarled. Time to get my hands dirty.

"Have it your way then." I said as I picked him up and ripped the vital out of his chest.

"Please give it back to me!" Freeze pleaded

"Today is really not a good day to piss us off, Viktor." I snarled as I poured out the some of nitrogen on the floor.

"Stop!" so I did, eventually.

"There's a security override chip. I built it in my suit in case my weapons were used against me."

"And look how that turned out." Batman said while looking a bit impressed but still taking the situation seriously.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"It's been a pleasure, Viktor. Focus on that cure, I'll get your suit back" Batman said as he left.

"Who are you?" Freeze asked me.  
"Jericho." I said as I gave the vital back to him and I went to follow Batman. "Hey wait for me."

We went to another room, which was called the torture room and saved the rest of Gordon's team. Also we found Mr. Freeze's suit, Batman took the chip form his plan and put it into his disruptor. I took one of the vitals that contained liquid nitrogen. "Officer, when we leave, wait here in ten minutes. After that give this to Freeze, he won't be dangerous." I said as I gave him the vital.

"No problem." He agreed

We headed to the Iceberg Lounge there was Cobblepot waiting for us and to make matters worst, he had some hostages from Gordon's team.

"Ello, boys. So you finally got the balls to stop me?" Penguin said as he blind fired us, he's not a good shooter, I can tell you that. As we approached Penguin carefully at the catwalk, Batman used his disruptor to jam Freeze's gun. Penguin went for another round but failed. B-man took the opportunity to punch Penguin that sent his sorry ass into the ground below.

"You're finished, Cobblepot." Batman

"Please, don't hurt me." He begged

"Don't count on it, you stupid son of a bitch." I stated

"Me neither." He pulled out a detonator and sent us down to a large chamber.

As we looked around in the chamber, it looked like something out of Van Helsing movie, great movie by the way. "Aw, don't be sad, I got a bit of surprise for you down there."

Then we saw a large man who is bigger then Bane, his face was pale, skin was rot, rotten teeth. He looked like a freaking Frankenstein. He was chained up but then he awakened by some electric power source. "Solomon Grundy" he slowly got up. "Born on a Monday." He moved towards us as we stood our ground closer and closer. "Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday!" He roared as he nearly punched us.

"I found him when I bought this place." He chuckled "Comes in handy."

Then Grundy got out of his restraints off the wall and he was pissed. He attacked us with metal balls chained to him but we got out of the way in time and it looked he wasn't going to give us a break anytime soon. That's when I noticed something that could be Grundy's Achilles heel. Every time he would slow down, he quickly regained his strength by three output generators that feeds him electrical energy. I glanced at Batman who had the same idea; we ran into the platforms and planted explosives on the platforms, detonated rapidly taking them out momentarily, I charged at Grundy which I delivered a sequence of punches on his face and knocked him out for now.

"You're asking for it now. Let's see how much that ugly son of a bitch can take, hahaha!"  
Penguin pressed the button a couple of times that activated the generators and provided with the same amount of electric power to Solomon, he regained his strength. But in that process, it exposed his ribcage where lays his heart that is glowing amber, the exposed ribcage gave me a brilliant idea. "Hey, Grundy. Come get me, you big ugly freak!"

I was trying to provoke him, which I did. While Grundy was busy chasing me with metal balls chained to him that was on fire, Batman used some of his explosive gel on the platforms, he detonated the explosives taking out the platforms instantly for a second time. Grundy was weakened by it and I took fully advantage by giving another round of punches to his ugly face and ended him by giving him an uppercut with all strength I can mustered. "Why you, you can't kill him, YOU CAN'T!" Penguin yelled at us as Grundy fell to the ground. I moved to the corpse pulling out my sword and went to his exposed heart going for the kill. But just when I was about to finish him off, Grundy resurrected and grabbed me with ease. "Well, what do you know? You really can't kill that bastard hahaha!" Penguin said with some arrogance in his voice as Grundy crawled to the main generator and smashed his free hand into it and he got regenerated. I tried to get out his clutches but he was too strong. "UAHH!" the pain was unbearable by the electricity but something tells me to fight back. _"Jericho do not give up, save Bruce._

_Please, I don't want to lose you." _That voice in my head somehow ignited me and I got a renewed strength and slowly, slowly I was able to get out of Grundy's grasps. "Jericho, are you alright?" Batman asked as he rushed to my aid.

"Never been better, now I'm ready to kick penguin's ass after we're done with Solomon Grundy." I ran to platforms and planted the explosives on the output generators and detonated them, shutting the generators off permanently. I quickly glanced at Batman and nodded, we knew what we were going to do, we charged to Grundy who was weak and punched the ribcage multiple times, exposing the heart even more and last finishing touches was that Batman gave the last punch to heart, it gave out and it was over. Solomon Grundy was finished. "One down one more to go." I stated

"OY!" we turned to Penguin who had a grenade launcher. I wasted no time to make a offensive "Just you and me left, The Bat vs The.." He was interrupted as I quickly disarmed him and took out my frustration on him. "Would. You. Please. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" I said as I beat him up like a punching bag. I grabbed him by his throat and took him down for the count. "Game Over."

I looked to Batman who looked impressed. "Come on Batman, let's head back to Mr. Freeze. He is dying to get his hands on Cobblepot."

He chuckled. "I know. By the way kid," He reached out his hand for a handshake. "Good job."

I've accepted it of course. "Thanks." In that moment we both earned our respect and trust for each other.


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter 6

Family Reunion

We dragged Penguin back to the main room where Mr. Freeze who got his suit back and examined the female assassin in her cage who I recognized as one of my sister's personal guards.

"Where is Cobblepot?" Freeze demanded

We tossed Penguin to Freeze who had a grin on his face.

"Well, look who it is. Mr free.." Penguin was cut off when Freeze broke his hand with his foot.

"Enough Freeze." Freeze ignored Batman's warning

"Freeze, Enough!"

"Of Course." He said cynically as he grabbed Penguin and shoved him against the case.

"You will regret for what you did, Mr. Cobblepot." he dragged Cobblepot into his own personal cage and locked him inside.

"The cure, Freeze." Batman demanded

"There isn't one." Freeze answered

"What?" Batman and I asked in shock.

"Perhaps I should elaborate." He said as he typed into his wrist-mounted laptop. "Creating an antidote to the disease that deflects the clown was easy, unfortunately it degrades too quickly. It needs a restoring element, some kind of reforming enzyme. Without it, it breaks down before it can help it's host." He explained as Batman took a closer look at the ingredients.

"I've seen this before."

"Finding a suitable enzyme, it needs to be adapted, bounded to human DNA. That will takes decades, time it appears you do not have." Freeze explained.

I let out a sigh regretting what I am about to do next.

"What if we told you we know a man who's been exposed to that enzyme for centuries?" I said

"What man?" Freeze asked intrigued

"His name is Ra's Al Ghul." I answered.

Every time I say that name, It makes my skin crawl knowing the sins that I have done in my past because of my father.

"Bring him to me, all I need is a sample of his blood. It is your only hope."

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead." Batman said

"Then you and the clown are doomed." Freeze stated.

"Not exactly, I need someone to tell me where the body is, then I can go waking him up."

Just then we heard the assassin trying to break out from the case and she used full force to break through the glass. She stared at both Batman and me while holding her bleeding shoulder.

"Blasphemers, you're not worthy to speak of the great Ra's Al Ghul!" She snarled as she leapt on top of the display and left the museum.

"You are a fool Batman. You let your only hope escape." Freeze insulted.

"No Viktor, if Ra's Al Ghul is in Arkham City," I said as Batman kneed down and touched the blood trail. "We have a trail right to him."

We left the museum and pursed the assassin. My glasses like batman's cowl has scanned the blood trail, so we know where she's going. We found her eventually and she gave us a good run for our money. She settled on a nearby rooftop, batman charged at her when she tried to attack him he blocked the attack and from what I could see, he planted a tracking device on her back before she pinned him down.

"We let you'll live because Ra's Al Ghul allows it." I cocked the gun and aimed at her.

"Back off."

"Silence, whelp. You shouldn't have left your father's side. You're a disgrace to the name of Al Ghul." She said as her three assassins showed up.

"Father?" Batman asked confused.

"Not now, I'll explain later."

Suddenly one of the assassins was hit with staff, Before the other had a chance to respond, one of them was knocked out with a bird like boomerang. The last one tried to swing her sword at me but I drew my quickly and blocked it. I turned her around and pointed the blade at her throat as Robin walked over.

"Call him off." The assassin demanded

"I can take her." Robin said

"Stand down." Batman ordered and he did reluctantly as I let the other assassin go.

"Do not follow us." She stated the terms and she disappeared into the night.

I gave Batman and Robin some privacy. Batman gave Robin a vial of his infected blood. Robin tried to convince him that Batman needed his help, but Batman refused, saying that he needed robin to go to every hospital in Gotham and search of Joker's blood.

"You'll rather let him help you than me? You don't even know him." that was my cue.

"Tim, have you heard of the expression don't judge the book by its cover?" I said as I took off my glasses for Tim to recognize me.

"Jericho how did you know who I was?" he asked in shock.

"Tim, even with your mask on, I still recognize you any day of the week. Now it's not the time for a talk. Head to Gotham General and look for joker's blood. That's the first place I'll go to." I said as I put my glasses back on

"Ok, I will." He said as he turned around. "If you need anything."

"We know. Now go." Batman ordered and Robin headed back to the city

"Explain. Are you Ra's son?" Batman demanded knowing that he wanted the truth.

"Yes, I am."

"What?! And you didn't tell me this why?" Barbara exclaimed in the earpiece, I bet she throwing a fit right now, can't say I blame her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I was going to tell you tonight. Just let me explain why I left." Barbara let out a sigh calming her down

"Go on."

"Moscow December 15 I was 21 at the time. I was given an assignment by Dad to take out a Russian mobster. Goal was simple, take out the target without been seen. I entered his house easily and killed him instantly in the bedroom but that's where it gets interesting."

"What do you mean?" Batman

I found a kid and his mother who was hiding in a closet and it turned out that they was the mobster's son and wife. They saw when I killed him in cold blood. It changed my life forever"

"Oh my god." Barbara said in shock

"One thing I have been taught is to never show any emotions but on that night I did. When I got back I broke down. I cried for hours thinking about how I have destroyed his family. I haven't told anyone about it except Talia. Everyday I get constantly reminded of what I have done. For four years I've taken lives of criminals and caused pain and suffering to their families and I did it with a song in my heart. " This was the hardest part for me to tell anyone about.

"Is your mothers death the reason why you joined the League?"

I didn't say a word, which meant yes.

"I'm sorry, Jericho. I'm the last person who should be judging you. It's just so.." Barbara was in loss for words.

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah. I get it why you didn't tell me, because you weren't ready. But the reason why I love you is not because of your past, but who you are as a person and what you do. You're a good man."

I smiled knowing that she was right "you're perfect, you know that?"

Barbara chuckled a little embarrassed "I'll try. Just remember be honest with me next time."

"I will. I gotta go. Love you Barbara"

"Love you too." She ended transmission and we followed the assassin into an underground town called Wonder City.

"Oracle, we're heading underground. Our signal's getting weak, try to stay locked on."

"Rerouting additional satellites right now. Good luck Bruce."

"Still time to turn your back, you don't have to do this."

"I have to, I want to settle this once for all." I sighed knowing that wouldn't be easy. "Let's just go, we're wasting time here."

After what seemed forever of following her, we finally made it to the League of Assassins hideout. But by the time we got there, Batman's condition has taken a turn for worse as he collapsed to his knees coughing up blood.

"Barb he's getting worse. How much time does he have left? And don't sugar coat it."

"At this rate, I'll say minutes. Seriously, Bruce. What do you want me to do? you know, if you don't?"

"Don't say it he's not going to die on my watch. Come on Bruce, we're almost there."

I encouraged him to get up, but he was too weak to do that, I helped him up and dragged him not willingly. But before we made it to gateway, the assassin from the encounter on the rooftop showed up with company and surrounding us. We were outnumbered.

"You should listened to my warning. Your friend can not save you down here." She said as they were about to kill us.

"Stop!" they backed up as ordered. Then came an attractive woman wearing a leather outfit that was stunning but I knew whom she was, she has the eyes of our father, my half-sister Talia.

She moves toward us as we got up slowly and slapped batman's face.

"Hello Talia." Batman

"Hi, Sister" I greeted

"How did you find us?" She asked

"We met your personal guard at the museum. It was just natural to… follow her." I answered as the tracking device beeped on her back.

"Please Mistress, they tricked me."

"Leave I will deal with you later." She said cold, some things never change.

"You didn't need to get yourself arrested to see me, Bruce." She said as she turned from being a cold blooded woman to a long lost lover. "After that night we spent in Metropolis, you could just call."

"I take it you two know each other?" I asked to Batman

"Long story." Batman answered and I nodded not pushing the subject.

"And I'm not here for you, where's Ra's? If he's dead again I need you to wake him up."

"Only a true successor may stand before the Great Ra's Al Ghul. My father always intended us to be together, to command his army." Oh yeah, there's definitely history between Batman and my sister.

"Just imagine it, you. Me. My brother. A better world." She removed his mask and leaned for the kiss, but stopped as she saw his pale face. He put his mask back on.

"Your face. What happened?"

I'm here to take my place at your side."

"You wish to become an assassin,why should I thrust this change of heart?"

"You saw my face. Does it look like I have a choice?"

Talia turned to me and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me he insisted." I said and she knew that I would never lie to her.

"Are you prepared to take the demon trials? You must show you're willing to take a life to save the world."

She said and I knew what she meant. When I completed my training back then, I took the demon trials myself, barley passed it and I had to take a young's farmers life that became a murder to join them.

"Are you up to it, Bruce?" I asked him.

"I'm ready." He's determined; I'll give him that.

"Then let the trials commence."

She said and they went to the demon trials entrance. I didn't follow them he would do this alone. A few minutes later she returned and she hugged me, I returned the favour. Even after three years since I left, our bond is still strong.

"Hello brother, it's been too long."

"Likewise sister."

"You changed, I remember when you were the young and rebellious boy I met. Now you have grown to become a deadly warrior. I just wish that you hadn't left."

She got a bit emotional thinking about the day I left. I broke the family code; family stick together

I nodded "I know, but we can't change the past can we?"

"Of course not. May I see your sword, Jericho?"

I took off the sheath and gave my sword to her. She admired it and did a few swings before she gave it back to me. "Magnificent. Where did you get this?"

"I got it from a friend of mine. Japanese swordsmanship, it was made in 19th century. I couldn't help but notice that you have a personal interest in Bruce. Are you love in him?" I asked curiously. She blushed so I knew that was true.

"Oh, Talia, you always blush every time I ask a personal question. Don't worry I'm not going to tell him." I said with a smirk and in return, she gave me a death glare. Batman eventually returned from the demon trials which means he succeed.

"You did it." She said relived

"Did you have any doubt?"

"Of course not, I had faith in you." Sure she did.

"I need to meet Ra's. I don't have much time."

"Behind that door lies your final challenge, I'll pray that the sprits will be kind." Talia then turned to me

"You're ready to meet our father, brother?"

"Not really. Let's just go before I'll change my mind." I said as we entered the chamber of the demon. We saw a man kneed at the Lazarus pit that reminded a bit of Dracula. a bit old but pale and he was slowly dying but I knew who he was, the leader of the league of Assassins, my father Ra's.

"Ra's Al Ghul." Batman snarled

"Father." Talia and I announced in unison

"Detective, son." Father greeted

"Welcome, it's time for your final challenge. Kill me and take my place as head of the demon."

"No, I will never kill not even you."

"What! You lied to me!" Talia was upset,

"All I needed is a sample of your father's blood. This was the only way."

I could tell he didn't wanna do this to Talia or me. But what choice did he have?

"Well then, if you need my blood, then use my sword." Ra's said as he stabbed it into the ground.

"Take. It. All."

"No!" Batman and I snarled. As much as I wanted to kill him, I made a promise not long ago that I would never become that my father wanted me to be, a monster.

"Hmm. If you don't then boys, the only one who can take my place." He said as he entered the pit.

The whole room was starting to erupt with electricity as he slowly got out of the Lazarus Pit. His eyes and tattoos was glowing green as he walked forward.

**Now only one can leave this chamber alive**." He said in a demonic voice

"Don't count on it, father" I growled as we appeared in some sort of wasteland. I charged at him with my sword drawn and attacked him but he turn to sand and disappeared.

"Damnit!"

Ok, remember what your sister said on your training, focus on your surroundings.

So I did and it payed off as Ra's came from nowhere and set a barrage of attack but i blocked every single attack.

"Familiar. Didn't you learn anything new?"

"How about this!" I shouted as I kneed him in the groin and gave him a head-butt. He disappeared again

and I looked around too see Batman was still there.

"Batman look out!" I shouted as Ra's lunged at him, but Batman rolled out of the way and Ra's reappeared at me and exploded into five men. Batman rushed to my aid and took care of three men with his hands while I took out two. Just then the giant Ra appeared and it threw charkrams and swords at us but we dodged them.

"Witness the power of Lazarus."

His voice echoed as I saw an opening, I threw an flash bang while batman used his remote charge at the giant RA's and it crumbled as it disappeared. I waited patiently for jumped out of the ground and rushed at me. I held my sword in a defensive stand as he set another barrage of attacks before we locked our eyes on each other.

"Surrender!"

I punched him and drew my gun at his head.

"Never!" I growled as we returned to the chamber.

"Jericho no!" Batman shouted at me standing behind me trying to reason with me. Talia circled around us slowly.

"Our fathers time is up, it's our duty to wipe clean the scum of humanity and only we can do this. Embrace your destiny, my dear brother and put our father to rest. Then we can rule together as brother and sister, Jericho."

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass on that offer."

"Then you, my brother will die." Talia said as we reappeared in the wasteland once more. Ra's thrust kicked me in the stomach and vanished.

"What now?"

"Expect the unexpected." Batman said looking around

"True." I said.

Multiple RA's Al Ghuls jumped out of the ground and ambushed us. They overwhelmed us for a split second before we threw them away and then the real Ra's jumped at us and attacked at me one more time. but I turned things around by grabbing his sword and stabbed it into the ground. He swung a punch at me but I caught it in time and landed punch of my own then smashed his head into the hilt of his sword knocking him off his feet as we went back to the chamber again.

"That's end of The Demons Head." I said as Talia helped our father getting back to his feet and batman came to me.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy. But I think I'll be alright." Then Ra's held a knife to Talia's throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked and we rushed there, keeping our distances.

"This is your last chance, detective. Kill me or I will kill the only person you ever loved."

"Damnit, father. Don't do this or I'll swear on my mother's grave I'll rip your fucking head off!"

He let out a chuckle but then got hit in back of his head by a batarang, Talia broke free and Batman landed a final blow. He then pushed Ra's to a column and took a sample of his blood. Me, I took a syringe and snatched some of the Lazarus chemical while no one was looking.

"Detective, son." He grumbled "You should kill me when you had the chance."

"Yes they should have. What of man sacrifices his own daughter and you," Talia turned to Batman. "You lied to me, I thought you loved me Bruce. I.."

Talia," I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to clam her down. "Calm down. Head outside, I'll talk to you later, alright."

She let out a frustrating sigh. "Fine, you three deserve each other." She said as she left the chamber. I didn't even bother to follow her because she needed some time alone.

"You're getting old, Ra's. What's really going on here?" Batman asked

"I have used the Lazarus pit too man times. I've lived for over 600 years. My mind and body can not take much more. Each time I enter the pit, I am frightened of what will come out."

I've never seen my father like this, he became addictive to the pit but that's what Lazarus will do to you I guess.

"Lazarus pit has corrupted your mind, think about it. If your pit falls into the wrong hands, you will be powerless to stop centuries of destruction. This is your chance for the redemption father. Call off your crusade or we'll be back for you." I stated as Batman and I left the chamber.

"Alright. Head back to Freeze, I'm going have to talk with my sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. Tell Freeze that I'll drop by later, ok."

He nodded and left while I went looking for Talia.

I found her with arms crossed and her head lowered outside of the gateway as I moved towards her carefully. "Hey, look at me."

She shook her head. "Look at me."

She did finally and from the look on her face, she was hurt and tired hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this, Bruce didn't want you to get hurt. He cares a lot about you." I then pulled her into a hug with her head resting on my chest.

"You know he loves you, right?" She nodded.

"Do you love him?" she nodded again

My heart ached for her, she loves Bruce more then anything in the world but she was having problem of making a decision, our dad or him. It's horrible to see her like this, but she would not break down, she has to be strong for herself. I admired her for that. There were times that I would fall apart when I was an assassin but she gave me the extra support because she understood where I was going through back then.

"Do you wish that your mother was still alive?" Talia asked softly

I let out a sigh. "Everyday."

We broke apart after sometime.

"Come, let's go to my place. Is it ok with you?"

She nodded and we headed out to the safe house, which was not far from the museum. It would take a couple of minutes to get there.

"Our lives are so messed up, Sister."

Talia chuckled with a small smile in agreement.

"Without a doubt, Brother"

Even though we didn't grew up together when we were kids, the truth is we're not that different because no matter what happens between us, we'll always take care of each other. Yep, the Al Ghuls are one big dysfunctional family.


	8. Nora

Chapter 7

Nora

When we went to the safe house, Talia sat down on a chair taking care of some bruises with a first aid kid on my left arm while I sat by my computer waiting for the call from Robin about Joker's blood. We always took care of our injuries back then, sweet memories.

"Ow, take it easy, sister. Ease up on the pain, would ya."

"You are such a child, Jericho. Sometimes I even wonder why I am related to you." She said with a smirk

"Feeling's mutual." Yep, like I said, one big dysfunctional family are the Al Ghuls.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

She sighed "I've been thinking about my feelings for Bruce. I'm not sure what to do, it's just I care so much for him. But I've struggling with my emotions for so long. What would you do?"

I chuckled, she really is nervous to talk about feelings and that's the last thing for her to talk about.

"Well, if I were you, I would come to terms with my emotions because if you don't, it'll come back to haunt you. But I think it's something that you have to find out for yourself. When I came back to Gotham three years ago, I met someone. I wasn't sure if I let her in my life, but from the moment I saw her, I just knew. She's stubborn, has a quite temper on her. But she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and her smile makes me happy, complete." I said with full honesty

"I've been thinking about love recently. Every time I do that, it frightens me about my love for Bruce. I am so lost." She was truthful about it. Best thing I could to do was to be there for her just like she is there for me

"Welcome to the human condition, my dear sister. There isn't an off switch; they're still there. You got to learn how to express them. I did it once and I haven't regretting it ever since. I felt at peace with myself, like a burden was lifted off my shoulder. You will find true happiness. Just listen to you heart, that's what separate us humans from the beasts."

She wouldn't admit it but she knew that I was right about it. I just hope that she doesn't suppress her feelings like Dad.

"Jericho, are you alright? Batman told me of what happened back there." That was Barb.

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm fine. Compared to what I did back in the days of the League of Assassins, this is just kids stuff."

"Thank God."

"Don't thank him just yet. Batman is heading to freeze with my dad's blood. By the way, have you heard from Robin yet about the blood sample?"

"He did, as a matter of fact I have him online."

"Patch him through."

"Hey Barb. I'm glad to hear from you." Robin greeted

"What's going on back there?" I asked

"Jericho, I've got some bad news. Gotham General have at least 32 confirmed cases and nearly 50 at Mercy. It looks like the pattern repeats itself all over the city." Robin answered

"I've run a simulation. Joker's blood could be in 2000 people by the morning" Barb added. "The first fatalities are expected soon after that."

"Batman is heading to Freeze right now. Hopefully my dad's blood will be enough to complete the formula."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too." I ended the call as Talia finished up on my bruises.

"What kind of man would do this? To poison a entire city, that's insane." Talia asked

"Well, some men can't be bribed, reasoned or negotiated with." I answered as I turned to Talia. "Some men just want to see the world burn. And in joker's case, he's one of them. So here's some advice from a concerned brother, don't come near him, he's dangerous."

"I won't." She said but I can tell she's hiding something from me.  
"Jericho, you're not going to believe this," it was Shawn and by judging the volume of his voice, it could be trouble.

"Who is it?" Talia asked

"my friend Shawn." I answered

"What do you mean?" I asked Shawn

"I just heard that Mayor Quincy Sharpe was brought in to Arkham City by Strange just moments ago"

"Tell me where he is now. " I said quickly and he gave me the location.

"Thanks Shawn."

"What's going on?" Talia asked

"I'll explain everything when we get there. Come on." I said as I grabbed my coat and we headed out to find Sharpe.

**Moments Later**.

"No, Please No!" Sharpe begged as he was hanging on the ledge of a building by Talia. He was scared to his pants. We saved him from getting beat up by the couple thugs and then took him to a building outside of GCPD for questioning.

"I want to know everything about Strange and how are you involved in all this." I demanded with arms crossed.

"I'll tell you everything. Strange came to me back at the Asylum. Said that he had friends, powerful friends. The sort of friends that makes things happened. All he wanted me to do was turn a blind eye to his experiments, so I can work on my campaign. He assured me that I would win the election."

"Who are they?" I asked and when he didn't answered immediately, Talia loosened some of her grip on Sharpe.

"I never met them, they funded everything. Money was no problem. When I became the mayor, I had to set up Arkham City and put Strange in charge, I didn't know he was manipulating me. That's all I know, I swear. Please let me go."

"Fine on one condition. When this is all over, I want you to turn yourself in to the police. And if you don't, I will kill you. Let him go, sister." I stated the terms and she threw him back to

"Talia, I'm going to visit Batman. Hopefully he has some good news about the cure."

"Look after yourself, brother."

"I know."

"Jericho." she said "Protect Batman with your life, I don't want to lose him."

"I won't let that happen, I promise." I said as I left to GCPD precinct

When I entered the police station, I found Freeze slumping on a desk with his suit heavily damaged.

"What the hell happened?"

"Batman, it's not important. Joker has the cure. He has also kidnapped Nora."

"Son of a bitch." I said as I saw an empty vault. "You kept the cure in vault, may I see it?"

"Of course, why?"

"Just curious." In the vault there were two joker cards laid there. One of them had a 'get well soon' written on it. The other had joker's real face and I got a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

"He's leaving clues."

"For what?"

"His master plan and I don't like it one bit. I'll bet that Batman is heading to Steel Mill, correct?"

He nodded. "I'm going after Nora right now. Do you know she is?"

"Batman just called me and told that Nora is in steel mill."

"But the Steel mill is under lock down last time I heard. It's not going to be easy getting in"

"Perhaps I can help." He said as he led me to the back of the lab and gave some sort of freeze Blast, as I'll like to call it.

"I've developed a new projectile weapon. It should give you the edge you need."

"Don't worry, Viktor. I'll find Nora." I said as I walked out of the lab

"Why would do you this for me?" Freeze asked

I thought about Barbara and the impossible dream to see her walk again for a moment.

"I may not approve for what you did in the past, but I understand why you did it. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing for the woman I love." I answered

"You care a lot about her do you?"

"More than you'll ever know" with that I left the precinct.

I made my way to the building Nora was held. As it turned out they held Nora in Warehouse 5b. I snuck behind them and used my Freeze blast to restrict them and took them out in one move, too easy. I tapped into my earpiece to contact Freeze

"I found her, Freeze."

"Where is Nora?" he asked

"She's in Warehouse 5b in the Falcone shipping yard, She's completely safe."

"Thank you, Jericho. I'll be there." Freeze said.

As I waited for Freeze to arrive, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.  
He cares about Nora as much as I care about Barbara. It's a shame that he became a criminal because of the lab accident. But I really hope that some day, Nora would be cured and they can live happily ever after, he deserves a happy ending after all.

"Father, please give me strength to survive this night." I said as I made a cross hoping that He would answer to my prayer.


	9. Wonder Tower

Chapter 8

Wonder Tower

After Freeze came to the warehouse, I stood on the roof of an apartment building waiting for batman to call me.

" Well, hello City of moon" that seductive voice belongs to only person who could that.

Catwoman.

"Evening Selina." I greeted

"What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." By admiring, she was checking me out  
"Sure you do. And before you try to make a move on me, I'm taken, darling."  
"Wasn't trying to." She pouted

"yeah right. And what's that smell?"

I sniffed and made a disgusted face "It smells like pheromones."

Then I realized.

"Ivy,really? Really?"

She shrugged like she was caught and she was, guilty as charged.

"Awesome" I said sarcastically. Just what you think it can't get any worse.

She was about to defend herself when I interrupted her.

"Don't say a word, just do what you promised Ivy to do, I have bigger problems to deal with, ok?"

"Sure." She said and gave me a blowing kiss as she left.

"God, help me." I prayed once again hoping to survive tonight.

A few moments later, I waited and waited hoping that Batman would get the cure back when Barbara contacted me.

"Jericho, meet Batman at Wonder Tower, Strange just initiated Protocol 10. You need to leave now."

"I know." I said as I got the hell out of dodge by jumping from a building to another when a missile was launched from a chopper and hit the building. I ran as quickly as possible to avoid the missiles. They were coming from every direction, hitting everything with a heartbeat. But I finally made my way to Wonder Tower and met up with Batman. He was a quite a mess himself.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

"I found Joker in the steel mill hoping to get the cure back but when I was about to apprehend him, Protocol 10 activated and I was buried under some rubble. Just when Joker was about to kill me, Talia interfered. She made a deal with Joker. My life for Lazarus pit."

"Is she nuts?! What the hell was she thinking? I warned her to not sign up with the Joker. Goddamnit!" I was in rage, but in that rage, I understood why, she cared for him. love can make you do strange things. I just didn't believe that she would go this far.

"Calm down, we'll save her. I also found this." Batman said as he gave me a necklace and I recognized it immediately

"I don't believe this." I chuckled "It was a birthday gift I gave to her 6 years ago. There is no way she would leave it."

"Exactly, that means one thing. She's alive, Jericho."

I let out a sigh of relief for now.  
"Come on, let's end this madness." Batman said

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I agreed as we both went to Wonder Tower.

As we went further into the tower, tighter the security was, it wasn't easy.

Strange was paranoid but being paranoid has it advantages, I'll give him that.

"How much further?"

"Not long, we're almost there."

"Can't wait to get my hands on that son of a bitch."

We had to climb up the tower when the elevator was shut down until we finally made it to the top. Strange had locked himself in a bulletproof chamber, it was heavily guarded by Tyger guards, he thought he was safe, he was wrong.

We split up, I took care of the guards on the balcony. He crawled under grath and knocked out a few guards himself- they fell one by one until Strange was all by himself. Batman used his sequencer to hack in the terminal and when he succeeded, Strange was not intimated by our presence. I have waited a long for time this since the minute he dragged my ass to Arkham City. Payback time.

"You have not won, you can not win. I Hugo Strange am your successor. I have saved Gotham. "

Batman and Strange locked their eyes each other for a moment. Then Batman head-butted Strange and thrust kicked him sending Strange across room. Then he went to a computer and pressed a button.

"Oracle, shut this place down!"

"My pleasure." That's my girl.

"You've ruined everything." I stomped Strange right across his face

"Shut up!" I snapped as I grabbed him and pushed against the window

"Look what you done, you son of a bitch!" I growled as I showed him Arkham who is now in smokes.

"it's glorious isn't?" he asked

"You're an excuse for a human being you sick bastard. Bruce, take him down."

"Not a problem." He grabbed Strange and threw him to the ground.

I smirked when Protocol 10 was stopped. Good girl

"You're finished Strange!" Batman snarled

"I have powerful friends, Batman. This is just the beginning, you can not stop me.

I will soon command forces beyond your comprehension. I have achieved what the great Batman could never do. Gotham will forever thank Hugo STRANGE!"

He was stabbed through his stomach by a sword. He fell and behind was my father Ra's

"Your part in this is over, Professor Strange." He spat as he sheathed his sword while batman and I rushed to strange in an attempt to tend him.

"Why, I did everything you wanted?" he asked in disbelief

"Indeed, you have clearly demonstrated Batman and Jericho is better than you." Father said as he stared at Arkham in ruins through the window

"You son of a bitch!" i growled

"Let him die son. You know you want him dead too,"

"He was your puppet, Ra's. Why?" Batman asked in rage.

"Y-You said that I could replace you. This was our vision." Strange said as he's on verge of death.

"And you failed to see it through. When you came to me with Batman's Identity and Jericho's whereabouts, I gave you this chance to prove your worth. Providing you with limitless resources for your plan you came close. But you have failed me."

"This is a whole new a level of a sadistic plan, you have become something you fought against, Father, a monster. I made a promise not long ago that I will never follow your steps. I will stop you." I snarled

He laughed sinisterly. "I doubt it."

"Computer, activate protocol 11."

"What are you doing?" He asked worried.

"Passcode Wayne." With that strange went limb as I looked at a computer terminal and it showed a clock read 5 4 3..

"Oh no." I said

"Get out of there! Barbara yelled

Batman and I charged at Dad and then burst through the window as the bomb went off. We went freefalling out of the tower, Batman tried to save my dad, but the stubborn old man stabbed himself with his sword as he went falling to the ground below. I reached out my hand to Batman and he grabbed it. He used his grapple gun and swung us onto the ground below. I took a minute to catch my breath. We looked down at my dad's body which was impaled of the main gate

"Thanks." I said

"Don't mention it."

"Bruce are you okay, is Jericho with you? Whole tower just exploded." Barbara

"I've noticed and Jericho is fine by the way." Batman reassured her

"Thank god you're alright." She said relived that we were ok.

"My dad was Stranges mystery partner, in fact, Arkham City was a part of his plan." I revealed

"You're kidding. Where is he now?" Barbara

"Let's just say he's on a trip to a Lazarus Pit." Batman joked.

"Hellooo, anyone there?" Joker's voice spoke through a loud speaker.

"We'll get back to you, sweetheart. Something's come up." I said as Joker popped up on giant TV's completely healed. My blood boiled when I saw Talia on her knees, tied up and had a gun at her head.

"Hello Batman oh and I see that you have your girlfriends brother with you. It is so nice to meet you at last. I haven't caught you both in bad time have I? I was worried that you forgotten about little old me. Take a look at your girlfriend as you can see she's in danger of having her brain splattered all over this camera, haha."

"Ignore him, beloved. Let him die!" She barked as Joker circled around her stroking her cheek. I was furious at that point.

"Aw, how romantic, only problem is I've never felt better and we all know either of you can't ignore me. Can You? So listen boys, I'm putting on a little show for you it's going to be a doozy real red carpet affair, better hurry though, if you wait too long, Sister Jericho might be found dead in her dressing room." He chuckled as the broadcast ended

"Where is she?"

"She put a tracking device on her jacket, we can follow through that."

"Good, let's go and stop that sick bastard. You're up for it, old man?" I asked

"Are you?" Batman countered

I chuckled which meant yes.

"Let's go." With that we went to stop Joker.

We had one more card to play.


	10. The Killing Joke

Chapter 9

The Killing Joke

We entered to the Monarch Theater, which had all the chairs removed and an old movie called 'The Terror' was showed, on screen. Batman and I stood in the center as Joker stood on stage with Talia still restrained and had a 45. magnum aimed at her with. He was also carrying her sword.

"Hurry up and take a seat boys, the show is about to begin" he said as he kicked my sister in the knees I was about to kick his ass when Batman prevented me from doing that.

"Let's just talk about this." He said

"Talk about this? Really, you tryin to reason with this clown freak?" I asked in disbelief, I couldn't believe what i just heard

"oh now you want to talk about this." He chuckled as he pressed gun barrel at her head.

"too late Batman. Now give me cure!"

"You've already got the cure! What are you talking about?" I asked

Before he could say anything Talia smacked the gun out of his hand and moved around him. She then pulled her sword out from his belt and held it to his back.

"Talia NO!" Batman and I yelled.

She ran her sword right through his heart. He let out a dying gasp as Talia kicked him to the ground.

"Problem solved." She said as she walked up to us.

"You didn't need to-,"

"Why?" She asked rudely. "You would never do it, you left me no choice."

"There's always a choice."

"Exactly, and that's doesn't include getting kidnapped by an assclown." I agreed

"I had to save you."

"More like saving your ass in my book." I corrected. Then I let out a sigh. "I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"I know, brother." Talia walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "I'll try to give some thought the next time."

I chuckled "I doubt that would happen."

Then she grabbed something from her pocket and it was the cure.

"Harley Quinn stole it from him, I took it back." Talia said as Batman kneeled over joker's body. "It's over." She put hand on his shoulder.

It ain't over until Joker says it's over.

That's when I noticed there were no blood for a blade through his heart, normally there was.

Then I remembered the two joker cards, a real and a fake.

And how Joker said give him the cure when he was fully healed earlier.

His words echoed in my head.

Then it dawned on me.

This wasn't Joker.

"Talia!" Batman and I shouted but it was too late.

She was shot inher back and fell into Batman's arms and I rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry beloved I didn't know." She whispered as she went limb and the cure rolled over to the fake joker corpse while Joker was having a blast cheering and laughing his ass out.

"My dear sister." I whispered as a silent tear escaped

"Encore, More! Bravo!" the real Joker cheering and clapped, even on the verge of death.

"it was never you." Batman mumbled

"Not always. Well, sometimes." Joker replied

"Confusing, isn't it? I know I'd want to find out what the hell is going on if I were you. Let just say that at time like this it's important to keep up (Coughing) appearances. Now if you be so kind. Give. Me. The. Cure".

He said as he aimed his gun at us. Batman was just about to take the cure when fake joker started to transform into his true form.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. For one night only. Standing in for yours truly and doing damn fine job I give you… Clayface!"

"You weren't supposed to be here, Karlo. Why sign up with Joker?" Batman asked keeping his cool.

"Easy." Clayface sneered as his fist morphed into a rock. "The role of a lifetime!" He attempted to smash us but we evaded easily.

"One. Last. Chance." I warned Clayface but he laughs.

"Oh come on, boys. The final acts just starting and it's a doozy," Joker chuckled as we both pulled out our ice blasts.

"Looks like I'm not the only one talking to Mr. Freeze." Batman said

"Amen to that." I agreed

The fight was on, Clayface started a few swings and we dodged it quickly.

He threw his fist rock at us and we dodged it again. We threw ice blasts at any opportunity we could get. Clayface decided to become a cannonball and charged at me. I rolled out of the way and he ran into an explosive wall. I capitalized on it and threw as many as ice blasts as I could. Eventually we were able to freeze Clayface. Batman got to the top of him and pulled out Talia's sword. I drawn my sword as well and we sliced him up pretty good until he became unfrozen. Round 2!

"Oh, no. Fuck off!" I shouted as I threw ice blasts at him. This time Clayface was ruthless, he hit us with everything he's got. But just when he was about hit me with his rock turned fist, he froze solid again thanks to the ice blasts.

Batman and I took advantage of it and sliced him up again until he was pieces.

"You two are making me late for my spa treatment. I mean, it's not like you got a girl to save anymore." My blood boiled at that sick joke made by joker. "I'm sorry, too soon? Maybe a change of scenery will help ease the pain."

Joker pulled out a detonator and pressed the red button that caused the floor to explode.

We fell straight into Lazarus Chamber as our swords fell right next to our heads, talk about close calls. We got up battered, tired and grabbed our swords as clayface fell next to the pit. He was weak but he created mud cronies. Time to finish this.

"For Talia." I said.

"For Talia" Batman replied

We started hacking the cronies while clayface despite his weakened state spat out clay at us this guy is relentless. But nothing can stop us tonight, not even Clayface. We threw ice blasts at him whenever we got the chance. Batman landed one last ice blast and Clayface became frozen, finally. Before I knew it Batman jumped in Clayface's mouth and started to cut him apart from the inside. In one final swoop, he cut Clayface up and got out of him. Game over. Batman did a few swings and sheathed the sword to his utility belt.

"Nice, did you get the cure back?" I asked

He nodded and drank the cure. Finally he was healed from the Titan poison.

"Get out of my way, Bats!" Joker gasped as we turned around to see him on the top of the Lazarus pit. "I got a date with immortality." Batman yanked out his sword and threw it to the pit, causing the structure to fall apart. It dragged clayface into the pit and it exploded big time, knocking us both out.

A few moments later, I got up slowly. My head was killing me, but I was still alive. I saw batman too and I walked to him helping him up, he still has that cure in his hand and also Joker is here somewhere in the shadows.

"Quick, the cure!" Joker demanded, should we give him the cure or not? That's the question of day.

"What are you waiting for, come on! I've killed your girlfriend. Poisoned Gotham, and hell, It's not even breakfast." He laughed. "So what, we all know that you'll save me." That was my cue.

"Batman, you don't have to do this. Let it go, he did this to himself. You won't be held responsible for it. Just let it go. Remember what my sister said to you, in order to save the world, you must sacrifice a life."

I said to him and I could tell he was considering that option. He had doubt of saving Joker. It hasn't bothered him before.

"Every decision you ever made ends with death misery, people die. I'll stop you, you just break out and do it again." He said.

"Think of it as running gag." Joker stated as he came from behind and stabbed Batman in the shoulder, causing him to drop the cure. It shattered into pieces.

"No!" Joker shouted as Batman flipped him off him and pulled out the knife. Joker crawled over to the cure and tried to pick it up but it was in vein. He knew it too.

"Are you happy now?"

"Not really but as they say, karma is a bitch." I said casually which he gave a death glare.

"You wanna know something funny?" I glanced at Batman with a surprised look. Was he about to tell a joke? "Even after everything you done, I would saved you" that caused Joker to laugh.

"That actually is.. pretty funny." He laughed at the irony in Batman's joke. Then the laughter turned into gasps for air. He let out a dying moan as he went limp.

Joker was dead, the poison in his body had come to an end in its slow motion journey.

I let out a sigh. "It's all over."

"It's all over" Batman replied as he picked joker's body up.

"Only one more thing to do." I said

"Talia?" Batman asked

"Talia." I replied as we went back to theater

We walked to Talia's body and I kneeled beside her. I grabbed the syringe and pointed it at her heart and prayed

"And shepherds we shall be, For Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris et Filii" I raised the syringe high "et Spiritus Sancti." I stabbed the heart and injected it with the Lazarus chemical. I waited for a few minutes then she came back form the dead. Her eyes burst open and she gasped for air, she coughed a while. She slowly rose looking around confused at the carnage and then she saw me and batman.

"Am I dead?" she asked dazed

"No, you're alive. I've saved you."

She hugged me I returned the favour. I knew that she was glad that I saved her, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. "Thank you, my dear brother."

"Anytime, my dear sister." I smiled. "Come on, get's the hell out here."

She nodded in agreement as we got up and started walk then saw batman walking next to her carrying Joker's body "is Joker dead?" she asked

He nodded

"Good." With that we have left the theater

Outside the building, thugs were cheering waiting to see Joker the Immortal. But they went silent as they saw us three coming out of the building with Joker's corpse. Harley gasped. Her pudding was dead. Gotham had lost the Clown Prince of Crime. We walked right out of Arkham City. The cops surrounded the place.

"All units coordinate.. what the?" To say that the cops were shocked to see us was an understatement.

"What the hell happened in there?" Batman didn't answer he just left joker's body on the top of a cop and started walking, Talia and I stayed behind knowing that he need some time alone now. "Batman! What happened?" Batman ignored Commissioner's question and kept on walking. Gordon turned to us. "What's going on?"

"You better not know, Commissioner. It's been a long night." I answered "Come on, sister." We went to my Chevy Impala which was a few blocks away from Arkham City. As we got in the car, I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I have lived to fight another day.

"Are you okay, Brother?" She asked

I chuckled "I am now."

"Our Father?" she asked a bit concerned

"He'll be fine as always." I reassured my sister knowing dad, he'll back on his feet in no time.

"Open up the glove compartment." She did and picked up two identical claddagh rings. She looked at me with a curious look when she gave them to me. I put them in my jacket pocket.

"I'll explain later. Let's go home."

I started the engine and we left the sight while listening to a song on the stereo thinking what a night this is been and how much we've won and lost. Now I have a surprise for the woman I love when I get back home.

_In the howling wind comes a stinging rain_

_See it driving nails_

_Into the souls on the tree of pain_

_From the firefly, a red orange glow_

_See the face of fear_

_Running scared in the valley below_

_Bullet the blue sky_

_Bullet the blue sky_

_Bullet the blue_

_Bullet the blue_

_In the locust wind comes a rattle and hum_

_Jacob wrestled the angel _

_And the angel was overcome_

_You plant a demon seed_

_You raise a flower of fire_

_See them burning crosses_

_See the flames higher and higher_

_Bullet the blue sky_

_Bullet the blue sky_

_Bullet the blue_

_Bullet the blue_

**Bullet the Blue Sky by U2**

**AN: One more Chapter and it's a wrap. I'm considering a sequel to this, what do you think? Leave a comment on the review page**


	11. Devotion

Chapter 10

Devotion

After what happened in Arkham last night, Talia and I were outside of the Gotham Airport. She was going head back to the League of Assassins HQ. As much as I wanted her to stay here in Gotham and admit to Bruce that she has feelings for him, she had a duty to do which is not much of a surprise really. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"This is it."

"So where are you gonna go?" I asked

"I don't know, perhaps back to Siberia or maybe to Saudi Arabia. I have some friends in Morocco, I don't know." She answered

"Well, I've got some things to take care of."

"I'm sorry about what I did Iast night, but you know how much I care for Bruce."

"It's ok, I don't blame you, I would done same thing. Listen whenever you're on a visit, give me call."

"Sure"

One of Talia's elite guard came to us.

"Time to leave Mistress."

We hugged for a last time but we knew that we would see each other again.

"Look after yourself, my dear sister." I said

"You too, my dear brother." Talia replied

We broke up after sometime

"Before you leave, I've got something for you." I gave the necklace to her.

"Thank you. I was a bit worried that You didn't have it with you."

"Please, I would do that to you. You better catch your plane."

And with that she went to catch her plane while me, I went back to my car and drove to Wayne manor.

**Later that day. **

I knocked on the door praying that Barbara was here. Door opened to reveal Alfred

"Good day, Jericho."

"Hi Alfred. Is Barbara here? I have a little surprise for her."

"She's with Master Bruce in the living room. Want me to call her out."

"No thanks, although I appreciate the offer, it's something I have to do it myself"

"Of course." Alfred stepped aside for me to enter. When I got to the living room I saw her sleeping on the couch with her wheelchair while Bruce sat on a chair reading today's paper.

"Hey." I whispered to Bruce who noticed me.

"How long has she's been asleep?" I asked

"Since 3 pm. Why?"

"I got a surprise for her."

"Ok then, I should leave you two alone."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He went to the kitchen.

I move toward to her carefully, I moved her legs carefully for some space and sat down on the couch.

"Wakey wakey, handsome Becky."

She woke up a bit groggy but her face lilted up when she saw me sitting in front of her.

"Hey."  
We shared a quick kiss.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Just tired. You?"  
"Battered but I'm fine. I have a little present for you. It's not much but it'll show you why I love you"

"Really?" She had a grin growing a bit

"Yeah, I was going to give you last night, but you know."

"Oh."

I went for my pocket and grabbed the rings

"My grandparents on my mom's side were immigrates from Ireland and they exchanged these as a sign of devotion, they are called claddagh rings. The hands represents friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love."

I put the ring on her left finger with the heart pointing inwards her. "Wear it with the heart pointing inwards you, that means you belong to someone." I took the other claddagh ring and put it with the heart also pointing inwards me on my own left finger. I kissed her ring and we shared another kiss.

Barbara smiled over the fact that today I'm declaring that I belong to someone, I belong to her.

"Does it mean we're married?" She asked and my smile grew a bit bigger

"It's a bit outstretched but yeah, you could say that. Barb" It was time to speak in Gaelic.

"Mé ag thaistil ar fud an domhain agus le feiceáil go leor áiteanna ach faic aon rud mar álainn agus taibhseach mar atá tú. Is breá liom tú Barbara Gordon." She smiled knowing what she just heard it was cute.

"Is breá liom tú Jericho Al Ghul." She said in return.

"I didn't know you could speak Gaelic." i said

"You would be surprised." She replied while giggling a little

We shared a long passionate kiss, knowing we'll love each other forever and ever.

Then I scoped her up and carried her bridal style and put her back in her wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Back to our apartment I think we need some alone time." I said with a smirk

She giggled and we went to my car and drove to my apartment. We have a lot to catch up.

_You are the sun,_  
_You are the only one,_  
_My heart is blue,_  
_My heart is blue for you_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_

_You are the sun,_  
_You are the only one,_  
_You are so cool,_  
_You are so rock & roll_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_  
_Be my, be my, BE MY LITTLE ROCK & ROLL QUEEN_

_Rock and Roll Queen by The Subways_

**T****he End.**

**Here's the translation: "I have traveled the world and seen many places but nothing nothing beautiful and gorgeous as you. I love you Barbara Gordon. "**

**"I love you Jericho Al Ghul."**

**AN: it's all over, now you can leave a comment for voting a sequel. I had a great time writing it. Peace.**


End file.
